Starry Night
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Winter has come, holidays included, and a white haired boy wishes to have a permanent silent night. But it's not granted, instead he is rescued by another. One who understands his feelings. Now as close as can be some of the pain and sorrow they feel begins to fade. But when Lavi's grandfather continues to abuse him, Allen will do what he can to free him. The stars guiding them


Starry Night

 **Author Notes: Ok A DGM one shot ladies and gents. Been thinking about it for like...5 mins and I'm in a rhymy mood! So this is Laven or friendship...whichever floats your boat, this is a christmas one shot, and I do not own DGM. Oh yeah this is also going to be modern day ^_^**

3rd P.O.V

There once was a boy name Allen Walker and he really wasn't much of a talker. His father died when he was just a child, when the two were caught in a fire. It was hard for him to be to so happy and sappy during the holidays.

He was often tortured, people found ways, to make him suffer on his birthday. He moved many times, where his peers would always accuse him of committing crimes. He was alone, his feelings hidden with a mask made of stone.

Snow fell on his head, as he sat, crying wanting to be dead. It became cold fast, he knew he wouldn't last. So he closed his eyes, hearing the echoed lies. Nothing else would bring him peace this night. Not even the shining stars that glowed so bright.

 **"Ow that panda!"** A kick had sent him flying. He was lucky that he didn't get slashed to bits by Yu Kanda. Lavi of red hair and green eyes was crying. He was always in pain. However he learned long ago that fighting back would be in vain.

His grandfather would continue to punch and kick, it wouldn't matter what Lavi would do, he would get abused even when sick. Gritting his teeth, he left the house. Being as quiet as a mouse.

Step step step, crunch crunch crunch in the snow. He felt the cold all the way down to his toes. The bleeding stops, after a few drops. Ice coating the side of his head. **"Damn where do I go now?"** Is what he said.

He made his way to the park, despite the light from the moon and stars it was still very dark. Suddenly he paused, taking in the sight. There he sees laying on the bench, a boy with hair of white.

He moves closer, feeling for a breath, relaxing that the boy wasn't close to death. Still feeling warm, with shivers. He's picked up and carried before he catches a fever. A phone is taken out, ring ring ring. Not too far away a girl's phone goes ding ding ding. **"Hello?"**

A cheery voice falters out from the red haired boy. **"Heya Lena~"** He too pretended to be full of joy. **"Oh hi Lavi! What's up?"** He explains what went on, asking for assistance. His friend gives no resistance. **"Yeah come on over."**

He goes slow, keeping his head low. It didn't take long before Lavi pushes the doorbell. Ding Dong Ring Gong. The door opens and they're allowed in. **"Oh poor things, here I'm making some hot coco."**

The mysterious boy was laid on the couch, while Lavi takes the chair. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with his friend's stare. Then he remembers, he got abused today. His injury... **"Lavi, why don't you stay?"** She knew, this just confirmed her suspicions. And he had to agree. Less anyone else sees.

For hours the unconscious kid slept, in his dream he wept, _**"Father!"** _ All was black, seeing his loving parent in a body sack. His eyes opened with a snap. He rose at first thought he was taken cap(captive.) Seeing a boy and a girl.

They were all silent for a few moment, but kinda Lenalee decided to give introductions a whirl. **"Hello I'm Lenalee, and this is my friend Lavi. What's your name?"** They waited, tick tock tick, the two faces looked crestfallen, because the silver eyed boy replied. **"...It's Allen."**

It was late in the night, Lenalee was the first to sleep, whenever Allen saw Lavi his heart clutched tight. _'He's bleeding.'_ Standing up, he found some tissues, and the sink. Gently he cleaned the red heads wounds, earning a thank you and wink.

Through and through Lavi was a flirt, unlike most people who felt flattered, the young teen felt hurt. **"You don't have to smile if you don't want to."** His eye widened in shock. Both jumped at the alarm of the clock. The eyepatched lad scratched his hair.

While Allen looked at him, as calmly and docile as a lamb, simply without a care. **"You're a lot like me..."** The remainder of the night was full of stories, revealing their family situations and scars of war. **"When I was little I was in a car crash, I lost my eye and my parents. My gramps blames me for them dying."**

When first making friends, he told them he was a pirate that was good at stealing and lying. On the inside he was angry and sad, knowing that those around him were buying his exaggerations.

Gingerly a glove comes off of Allens hand, skin was red and wrinkled.. **."My father died 5 years ago when our house burned to the ground. The only thing I seem to hear lately are those nights sounds. My arm will never be the same."** The 15 year old, smile sadly...

 **"It's funny however...tonight I was ready to die...but, then you came. Now, I can't help but feel regret for what I was letting myself do."** The two friends for once had smiles that were true.

The days molded into weeks, and the boys became close. Chatting among themselves, as people's curiosity about the pair rose. Soon it was the day Allen for 5 years felt nothing but pain for. Christmas eve, his heart went to war. **"Heya beansprout!"**

His head popped up, then remembering had in his hand Lavi's coffee cup. **"It's Allen..."** Their banter was the same, cheerful and funny and then Lenalee came. **"Hey guys."** Her friends said hi, just as a grumpy man walked on by. **"Hey Yu-yu!"**

Unsheathe came the sword. **"Shut up or be gored..."** Lavi took the hint, and took off behind Allen and Lenalee with a sprint. **"Protect meeeeee~"** Chuckling at such antics, always enjoying seeing his friend so frantic. Allen left promising to hang later. **"See you Al-igator!"** Lammmmeeeeee...

He once more entered an empty home. His guardian Marian Cross often roams. Ladies and alcohol was his addiction. He hated all things dirty though with a passion. In his room was his gift for a certain red haired guy. Lately the happy go lucky Lavi was sad.

And one day Allen noticed him hiding a black eye. Hoping to give him cheer, he left his house, crossing the road when it was clear. It didn't take long to find the house, he knocked, yet no sound aroused. Standing in front of the teen was an old man.

By the look of his glare, you could tell he wasn't overly fond or Allen's fan. **"Mr. Walker, I have to ask you to leave."** The door slammed. The white haired boy forced to obey the command.

But he snuck around the back. Looking through the window, he soon discovered the 18 year old suffered another of his grandfathers attack. Light tap tap taps. Lavi was on high alert, as he always was when he was hurt. But smiled seeing help.

Gingerly he limped to the window, doing his best not to yelp. The window was opened slight, the present slid through the crack. Allens last words before leaving was. **"You should learn to fight."** When the 15 year old left, Lavi felt the heavy bag in his hands.

A lump in his throat, never had he'd fail to follow one of his grandpa's demands, but seeing his friends sad gaze. It made him fall into a daze. His heart beat was loud and fast. Warmth spread through him, the first time he could remember was back before the accident of the past.

The present revealed many things he wanted and like, but one of them stood alone, it was a lock pick set, so he could be free, free to go out and see all that he wished to see. When Bookman went to rest, his grandson decided to put his new present to the test.

The night rose with stars in the sky, with him sneaking out the back door. He never would return, never asking why and living a life that would be filled of happiness and friendship forevermore.

The end...?

 **Author Notes: I did it...the rhyming probably sucked but i did it! Originally doing a rhyme one shot for laven was not on my to do list but hey...i pulled it off. I wish i made it better but hey. I'm not a poet for a reason people.**

 **Reviews/favs/follows would be epic guys. Tchao for now and stay tuned for more one shots(may not be dgm though) tchao for now!**


End file.
